A Little Death in the Neighbourhood
A Little Death in the Neighbourhood is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the fifteenth case in A World Forgotten and the two hundred and fourth overall. It takes place as the third case in the Westfall district of Ravenedge. Plot Following the bombing at the Havisham manor, the team reconvened to discuss their next move. Knowing a debate would be hosted in the suburbs, they opted to investigate there. Charity then asked the player and Sienna to accompany her to her marital home in said suburbs as she had unfinished business she wanted to complete, in order to move on from Arnold. Glad they agreed, the trio headed to Charity's old home, only to find a man impaled on the white picket fence. Charity then regained her composure and they identified the body as widower Tanner Richter, a seemingly mild-mannered and friendly fellow. Due to Charity knowing the neighbourhood, she requested to partner with the player for the investigation. Moira first confirmed the fence impaled the victim's trachea, before they suspected head of the neighbourhood watch Edgar Marlowe, Unity Party leader Ida Stanbury, and the victim's neighbour, nursery teacher Pierce Partridge. As Charity and the player discussed the crime, Hope asked if a murder had truly been committed in their old home. After Charity confirmed her fears, Draco revealed that the crime scene had been set on fire. They rushed back to the scene and after Charity wiped her tears away, seeing her old home burn to the ground, they pressed on. Inside the burning house, they found reason to question the victim's daughter, runaway Savannah Richter, who insisted that her father was controlling and breathed down her neck. They also spoke to firefighter August Gauthier on how the fire started. They were additionally able to retrieve information from the fire which suggested that Tanner had organized anti-Unity Party marches by taking over Edgar's neighbourhood watch, kicking the latter out. After the discovery that Tanner was more controlling than he seemed, Pedro and Antonio learned that Savannah had fled the neighbourhood. Cornelius then insisted that Savannah had been seen by the train station, prompting them to rush there. After stopping her boarding the train, they confronted her once more, where she confessed to the arson of her family home in order to destroy all the memories of her past life. It was also discovered that Tanner complained about Pierce's garden, resulting in Tanner falsely reporting Pierce to the school governors. August was also confronted when it was discovered that Tanner harassed the firehouse, even accusing them of negligence. Eventually, the killer of the meddlesome Tanner Richter was exposed as Pierce Partridge. Pierce tried to deny the claims but eventually confessed, but insisted he did the right thing no matter how much the detectives pushed on. He then revealed the truth; Tanner was no mild-mannered suburban father, but rather a monster, who tried forcing himself on his daughter. Pierce insisted he overheard arguments from his house and started to become worried, eventually heading over to the house one night to confront them. When he approached the window, he saw Tanner drunk and in a rage, smashing vases and throwing plates at Savannah. He then started trying to kiss her, prompting Pierce to break in and rescue Savannah. He then helped Savannah escape her father's clutches, creating Tanner's deep hatred for Pierce. When Pierce discovered that Tanner was leading a charge to bring Savannah back, pretending it was because he missed his daughter, Pierce snapped and confronted him. In a rage, they fought and Pierce impaled Tanner on the fence to keep Savannah safe. In court, Savannah corroborated Pierce's statement and insisted he was only looking out for her. Judge Haddid then agreed that Tanner was a vile man, thus sentencing Pierce to five years imprisonment for the crime. Outside, Charity revealed her disgust that such a man lived in her old house, before heading back to the precinct. Post-trial, Tobias revealed that a defence attorney had the charges against Evan Matthews dropped. Charity then asked the player and Hope to head back to the street with her as she was ready to sell her husband's possessions. Back at the house, Charity reflected on her marriage and decided to have another search through Arnold's possessions. After a while, Charity was able to sort what to keep and what to sell, before the trio discovered a sketch of a device in Arnold's possessions. Knowing Arnold was an artist, Charity initially believed it was nothing important, but Hope decided to sent it to the lab regardless. Antonio then revealed that Arnold's sketches were of bomb components. A confused Charity insisted her husband had no interest in violence and that something didn't add up, then vowing to the find out the truth. Meanwhile, Ida and Sirius Rourke held their debates. Ida emphasised the Unity Party's ideal for security and safety, including justice for all, while Sirius argued that they needed to clean up the streets. Afterwards, Lawrence and the player spoke to Ida about the bombing at the Havisham manor. Ida then insisted that she'd received a slew of threatening messages recently, which she'd left in her briefcase. After discovering the briefcase, they sent the notes to Hope for analysis. Hope revealed that the letters all featured a common theme; either burning or blasting the Unity Party to ash. Remembering Savannah's arson of her family home on the day of the debate, they then decided to confront Savannah once more. Savannah then confessed that she was approached along Slipknot's Way, a dangerous neighbourhood in Westfall, to burn down her house on the day of the debate. Already wanting a way to forget the memories, Savannah accepted the request and did as she was instructed. Back in the precinct, the team worked out that both Evan and Savannah had been approached to enact attacks in Westfall, likely aimed towards the two political parties, with Arnold Cavendish presumably connected somehow. As Charity insisted they needed to get to the bottom of the mystery before the elections, the team set off to Slipknot's Way to discover the truth behind the attacks on the political parties. Summary Victim *'Tanner Richter' (found impaled on a white picket fence) Murder Weapon *'White Picket Fence' Killer *'Pierce Partridge' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect gardens. *The suspect reads The Jungle Book. *The suspect smokes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect gardens. *The suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a dirt stain. *The suspect has white flakes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect gardens. *The suspect reads The Jungle Book. *The suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a dirt stain. *The suspect has white flakes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect gardens. *The suspect reads The Jungle Book. *The suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a dirt stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect gardens. *The suspect reads The Jungle Book. *The suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a dirt stain. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer gardens. *The killer reads The Jungle Book. *The killer smokes. *The killer has a dirt stain. *The killer has white flakes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Suburban Road. (Clues: Victim's Body, Gardening Tools, Torn Painting) *Examine Gardening Tools. (Result: Neighbourhood Poster) *Examine Neighbourhood Poster. (Result: Edgar Marlowe; New Suspect: Edgar Marlowe) *Ask Edgar about the victim's life in the neighbourhood. *Examine Torn Painting. (Result: Playground Painting; New Crime Scene: Children's Playground) *Investigate Children's Playground. (Clues: Smashed Sign, Box of Toys, Dirt Patch) *Examine Smashed Sign. (Result: Campaign Sign) *Analyze Campaign Sign. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Ida Stanbury) *Ask Ida if she ever came across the victim. *Examine Box of Toys. (Result: Nursery Badge; New Suspect: Pierce Partridge) *See if Pierce was friendly with the victim. *Examine Dirt Patch. (Result: Belt Buckle) *Analyze Belt Buckle. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads The Jungle Book) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer gardens) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Burning Living Room. (Clues: Silver Pieces, Burned Cap, Burned Fabric) *Examine Silver Pieces. (Result: Keychain) *Analyze Keychain. (04:00:00; New Suspect: Savannah Richter) *Interrogate Savannah on her father's death. (Attribute: Savannah reads The Jungle Book) *Examine Burned Cap. (Result: Firehouse Logo; New Suspect: August Gauthier) *Ask August how the fire started. (Attribute: August gardens) *Examine Burned Fabric. (Result: Tie) *Analyze Tie. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes) *Investigate Swings. (Clue: Broken Sign) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Faded Logo) *Examine Faded Logo. (Result: Anti-Unity Party Sign) *Question Ida about the victim's movement. (Attribute: Ida gardens and smokes) *Speak to Edgar about the victim taking his neighbourhood watch. (Attribute: Edgar gardens, reads The Jungle Book, and smokes) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Savannah running away. (Attribute: Savannah gardens and smokes; New Crime Scene: Burned Wallpaper) *Investigate Burned Wallpaper. (Clues: Burned Cushions, Mail) *Examine Burned Cushions. (Result: Cooled Ashes) *Examine Cooled Ashes. (Result: Document) *Analyze Document. (05:00:00) *Confront August about the victim reporting the firehouse for negligence. (Attribute: August reads The Jungle Book and smokes) *Examine Mail. (Result: Victim's Report) *Confront Pierce over the victim reporting him to the governors. (Attribute: Pierce gardens, reads The Jungle Book, and smokes) *Investigate White Fence. (Clues: Dirt Pile, Blood) *Examine Dirt Pile. (Result: Cigarette) *Analyze Cigarette. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a dirt stain) *Examine Blood. (Result: White Flakes) *Analyze White Flakes. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has white flakes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Winds of Change (3/6). (No stars) Winds of Change (3/6) *See how you can help Charity. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Suburban Road. (Clue: Charity's Box) *Examine Charity's Box. (Result: Faded Sketch) *Examine Faded Sketch. (Result: Strange Drawing) *Analyze Strange Drawing. (05:00:00) *See what Charity wants to do with the drawing. *Ask Ida if she knows anything about the bomb. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Children's Playground. (Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase Contents) *Examine Briefcase Contents. (Result: Death Threats) *Analyze Death Threats. (07:00:00) *Speak to Savannah about burning her home down. (Reward: Gangster Outfit) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in A World Forgotten Category:Westfall